


Encounter

by Teradoration (Dragonsploosh)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/pseuds/Teradoration
Summary: You feel like your hotel room might be haunted...





	Encounter

There is definitely an unseen presence in the room. You can feel it - every hair on your body seems to stand on end and the cosy hotel room is suddenly ice cold, the floor boards creaking ominously near your bed. You draw the covers up under your chin and shiver.

“Hello?”

It’s such a cliché thing to say, and you scold yourself. After all, you’d hate to chase him away. You clear your throat and take a deep breath.

“If there’s something here then… you can come closer,” you say with a confidence you don’t really feel. You force yourself to lower the covers and watch the fog of your own exhalation in the weak light from the street lamp outside.

The bed suddenly dips near your feet. You jump, your heart hammering as you peer through the gloom, but there’s nothing there. Just the groan of the mattress springs as something heavy crawls towards you.

Your eyes squeeze shut at the last second as you brace yourself, right before something touches your face.

“Mmmph,” you whimper pathetically, and hear a low chuckle in response. The sound is gravelly, definitely not human, and something drags slowly up your cheek once again. It’s warm, somehow, and… wet. Soft.

Your whimper turns into a moan when it reaches your ear and heat envelops your lobe.

_Yes_. You might not be able to see him but you can definitely feel him, an invisible weight that presses into you. It’s probably terrifying to some, but you aren’t scared any more - not now that you know what he wants. It turns out that you’re both here for the exact same thing.

“More,” you breathe when you feel the hint of teeth. You are no longer cold, which is good since the blanket gets dragged right off you in the next second.

That weight moves down your body, tearing at the flimsy t-shirt you wore to bed. You arch your back when the warmth of an invisible mouth starts to work between your legs, and it doesn’t stop until they are shaking.

“Do it,” you encourage. “What are you waiting for - fuck me, come on, hurry.”

That sinister chuckle returns and you love how deep it sounds, but you can’t appreciate it for long. In the next few seconds you are grabbed hard, your thighs spread wider as something stiff pushes right into you in one rough shove.

It’s everything you wanted and more - you don’t need gentle. You need a demon to fuck you and fill you and claim you, you need a beast, a damned creature, an incubus like him.

“ _Yes!”_  You groan when he pulls out only to thrust back in harshly. The motion drives you backwards, so you fist your hands in the sheet beneath you and try to hold on as he does it again and again, the headboard banging into the wall behind.

He’s good. Big. You feel nicely stretched to the point where it burns just a bit every time he whacks it in. You want to wrap your legs around him and pull him closer, but he only grabs you behind the knees when you try, forcing them back towards your head. The angle drives his cock even deeper, broken sounds spilling from your lips as that hot numb feeling begins to spread along your belly.

Right then there’s a growl from above you that makes your insides twitch.

“Little human,” says the incubus in a thick, heavy accent, and you climax so suddenly that it takes you by surprise.

Those words. That voice. You feel yourself come in a rush of intensity, your muscles tensing and releasing as you hold your breath for a moment and then gasp for air. He doesn’t stop, only making a purr of approval and holding your thighs tighter, the sharp tips of his fingers digging in nicely as he continues to fuck you.

It isn’t long before you feel it building up again, like a spring coiling relentlessly within you. He’s making more noises now; grunts and groans that are so arousing that you can’t help but answer them.

“Do you like it? Do you want to go harder?” You ask, trying to pry more words from him. He says nothing, though he does speed up a bit. “Can I see you? Let me see you.”

His rhythm is starting to falter, uneven thrusts that only driving you closer. You reach out and try to touch him, and your hands find strong shoulders before brushing against something else.

You’re about to lose it.

“NNnghhh,  _please_ ,” you beg, and he shudders above you.

“Ahhh, little human,” he moans, loud and ethereal, right before he flickers into view.

One last rough shove and his hips lock into place, his hands tightening and holding you still as he empties himself deep inside. You can feel his cock pulsing and thumping, but all you can do is stare; he is everything. Sharp fangs peek from his lips, obsidian skin blending in with the darkness, but you cannot miss those wings - they’ve snapped out in the heat of the moment, looking huge and tipped with sharp spikes. You watch them flex and shudder, membranes stretched taut as this otherwordly creature comes inside you, and it drives you over the edge. He groans again and you can feel it vibrating in the air as your own orgasm hits you for the second time, stronger than the last and seeming to go on and on far longer than it should.

You shut your eyes only for a moment, and that’s when he pulls out. He’s gone when you open them again.

“Hey - hey, come back!” You demand, looking around desperately. It’s no use. If he doesn’t want to be seen then there’s nothing you can do about it. “Please? Come back!”

The night wears on but he doesn’t return, and eventually you fall into a fitful sleep. When you wake up in the morning you wonder if it was all a dream - of course, one look at the mess on your inner thighs and the bruises on your legs prove that it was only too real. Luckily you still have three nights left at this hotel -  and you’ll do anything it takes to see him again.


End file.
